Moai Grande
Origin/Overview Watching guard on top of Mount Pui stands Moai Grande, the silent stone protector of Easter Island and the Rapa Nui tribes. Legends claim that Moai Grande was possessed long ago by the spirit of a Rapa Nui chief who's son was eaten by a giant monster while out fishing together. The story says that after the incident the chief climbed injured and bloody up Mount Pui and with his bare hands carved the mammoth 80 meter Moai statue. There on hand and knee he prayed with his last breath to the tribe's god "Makemake" to help him seek revenge for the death of his first born son. For weeks the mountain was dead silent till the giant monster that swallowed the chief's son swam up on shore of the Island. With quake and thunder the giant Moai statue stormed down from Mount Pui and battered the murderous beast with it's rock fist into a bloody pulp. Another myth tells the tail of Moai Grande and how he walked on the bottom of the sea floor to another nearby island to save a Rapa Nui princess that had been kidnapped by a cannibalistic tribe. Now these days Moai Grande still stands guard on top Mount Pui watching and waiting for the day it must defend the Island again from another giant monster. Energy Mystic: Moai Grande regains energy from the mystic forces of Easter island and must rest to do so. The farther "The Watching One" is away from Easter Island the longer it takes him to regain lost energy. Ranged Catapult: Using his strong legs Moai Grande jumps- catapulting himself in the air hoping to come crashing down on top of his adversary in a "Death from Above" type move. Grappling Body Slam: Moai Grande picks up a daikaiju opponent and throws it down to the ground. Melee He attacks mercilessly and punishes the evildoer with a violent and horrible death. Bludgeon: With his big rock fist "The Watching One" likes to bash his foes into rubble causing Impact damage. Headbanger: Moai Grande uses his over sized stone head to head butt his opponent causing Impact damage. Dance Paddle: Double bladed and carved from the body of a tree Daikaiju that had washed ashore Easter Island many generations ago and attacked a Rapa Nui village. It's evil Kapre spirit is still trapped inside the Dance Paddle. Moai Grande uses this magical weapon in battling the most deadly daikaiju. His mighty Dance Paddle does Magical damage. Other Attributes Golem Animation: When in dire need Moai Grande can animate and control the other smaller Moai statues located on Easter Island to help him defend and attack. When doing so Moai Grande's energy is depleted at a much faster rate. Defenses Unbreakable: Moai Grande's stone body cannot be hurt by any kind of human weapon and is highly resistant to Edge and Impact damage. Weaknesses Over Protective: Moai Grande will risk life and limb to protect Easter Island and the Rapa Nui tribe. Technologically Challenged: Easter Island's Stone Giant is highly vulnerable to weapons that inflict Beam and Cosmic damage types. Personality The strong, silent type: Always watching and always waiting ; The guardian of Easter Island stands in utter silents as he waits for the day he is needed to defend his island Nation and it's people. Notable Enemies King Kapre: A enormous tree daikaiju Moai Grande defeated and carved his magical Dance Paddle from. It's evil spirit still trapped inside. Category:Grey Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Guiron1970